Hunted
by inuchick22
Summary: The sequel to Midnight. Edward and Bella just got back on track after killing the Richfields'. Now, someone is hunting them. But who?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

EDWARD'S POV

It wasn't by accident that Bella Swan and I met. It was fate.

Ever since the first time I saw her, I knew that she and I were going to have some sort of future together. Little did I know that she would become my girlfriend, my life, and then my wife.

Her parents reacted better than I thought they would, considering how uptight her mom could be, and also because her dad was a cop. But Charlie and Renee were actually pretty cool with our marriage and our being vampires.

But I wouldn't be surprised if later, problems surfaced. But that was the price you paid for falling in love – becoming related to the crazy in-laws.

In fact, I had just left Charlie's house. It had been a few weeks after Duncan Richfield had attempted to eradicate our entire family, and things, for the most part, were settling down.

Charlie and I had been discussing things that had been going on. Ever since he had found out about Frederick and Duncan, Charlie had asked me to stop by at least once a week to assure him that Bella was still alive, and that we were all okay.

That afternoon, I had told Charlie that, in fact, his daughter was perfectly fine. I had also filled him in on the news that Carlisle and Esme were getting away for the week to celebrate their anniversary. I didn't even remember which anniversary this was. I also told him that Emmett and Rosalie were planning on getting away, not for a week, but they would be gone for a few days.

Charlie hadn't minded, considering that Bella and I weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but husband and wife. Even if he hadn't liked us being alone together, he was assured that Jasper and Alice would be at home with us.

I was almost to the house by then, humming Bella's lullaby to myself. The snow had cleared up, except for some slush and a few patches of frost here and there. It was almost February, which meant that the weather would be getting a tad bit warmer.

I pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car. Jasper and Alice were feeding, and wouldn't be back until much later. I had left Bella completely alone – yeah, that's right, completely alone.

_I'm in the bedroom._

I looked up, and saw Bella dressing in the window. She must have just gotten out of the shower, because I smelled the shampoo and her wet hair from outside. Bella like taking showers and bathes. She took at least two everyday.

I opened the front door, and rushed up the stairs. Slowly, I opened the door.

Bella turned around, smiling. Her beautiful eyes, which had slowly but surely turned a golden brown color, were warm and filled with love. Her wet hair fell into her face, framing her pale skin.

"Hey beautiful." I breathed, smiling as I walked across the room to her.

"Hey yourself." Her lips touched mine lightly before she went back to getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, and then sat down on the bed to pull on her sneakers.

"How was your talk with Charlie?" Bella pulled on a sock, and then a shoe.

I wondered why she asked me, since I knew she had been listening in on our conversation. But I played along anyways.

"Fine, he just wanted to know how everyone was." I leaned against the bedpost.

"That's good." She nodded, and finished tying the laces.

"So," I put my hands on her waist as she stood, "what would you like to do today?"

"Let's go to the meadow."

"Alright."

"Just one thing." She put her cheek against mine.

"What's that?"

_Last one there is an old geezer._

Before I knew it, Bella was gone. I rushed after her. There was no way she was going to beat me.

I flew past the trees, dodging branches. I could see Bella's figure racing ahead of me. I caught up, running alongside her.

"Who is the old geezer now?" I asked, smiling over at her.

"I don't know, how old are you again?"

Suddenly, she raced ahead.

When I skidded to a stop in our usual place, I looked around. So many times, when Bella was human, I had played this game with her. I would hide, and watch her wander about, waiting for her to trip over something.

But when that happened, I would always catch her, but Bella would always be mad. She got so embarrassed easily.

Bella dropped down in front of me.

"I still love you, even though you're an old geezer." She flung her arms around my neck, beaming from ear to ear.

"Alright, alright. I may be an old geezer, but you my love, are a klutz."

"_Used_ to be. Not anymore."

"You have your moments."

"Oh yeah?" She growled playfully.

"Yeah."

She retracted her arms, and pushed me backwards. In an instant, she was wrestling me in the grass. She had gotten stronger since becoming a vampire. At first, she was still weak.

I pinned her to the ground, her arms out. I bent down for a kiss, but she used her feet to flip me over her, and before I knew it, she was sitting on my chest.

She bent down to my ear. "Geezer."

"Klutz." I grabbed her, and threw her gently onto her back.

She didn't resist as I grabbed each of her wrists, and pulled her arms above her head. I trailed kisses from her bottom lip, all the way down to the middle of her stomach.

I rested my head against her stomach, and she wrapped her arms around my head, raking her fingers through my hair.

"Do you remember when-"

A branch somewhere snapped.

My head shot up, and I looked around. Bella sat up.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was probably an animal."

"I don't think so." I stood, and Bella stood up too.

_Be careful, I think they heard us._

_How do you know?_

_The laughing stopped._

"Alright, those aren't animals." Bella walked fast, ahead of me.

"Be careful, I'll go this way." I turned and headed in the other direction.

Whoever it was had stopped moving. I couldn't hear anything except the wind blowing through the trees, and my quiet steps on the ground.

I looked around. There was nothing moving, and whoever had been thinking had stopped. They must have known something was up.

_Bella?_

_Yeah?_

_Did you find anything?_

_No, you?_

_No._

_I'm gonna keep looking._

_Me too._

I stepped over a large branch, and stopped. Something was moving.

Slowly, I took a step forward, and then another.

I heard a car start, and then I heard it pull away. I began running in the direction of the car, but I suddenly found myself in the air, trapped in a net.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I freed myself easily, landing on my feet.

Something was running at me. I turned and threw the person at the tree.

"Edward, it's me." Bella pushed my hands away.

"Sorry." I looked off.

"I heard something, I thought you found something."

I picked up the net. "Someone wanted to catch something."

Bella took the net from me. "Something…or us?"


	2. An Offer He ALMOST Couldn't Refuse

Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

"That's weird." Alice looked puzzled.

"Whoever it was is an idiot – why would they try to catch you in a net?" Jasper was highly amused. He tossed Edward the net.

"Whoever it was is trying to catch us." I sat down.

"Did Frederick and Duncan have any other relatives?" Alice asked.

"Bella and I already checked that out. Frederick's wife was dead, and apparently Duncan was an only child." Edward folded up the net.

"But what about Frederick's parents? Or his brothers or sisters?"

"Frederick's parents are both dead, and luckily, he was an only child too. Trust me, the Richfields' are gone." Edward stood. "I'm going upstairs, Bella, are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a second."

Edward went upstairs.

"So who do you think it was?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Vampire haters?"

"Well how do you know that they were after you?"

"We clearly heard their thoughts, they were after us."

Alice shook her head. "No, I mean…how do you know that they were after _you_?"

I frowned. "I'm not really sure. Maybe they aren't."

"Maybe they are. I don't know. Maybe I'll see something soon enough."

"Well whoever it was, maybe we scared them away. Anyways, I'm heading upstairs."

"Alright Bella, I'll talk to you later." Alice waved.

I went upstairs, finding Edward lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

I crawled onto the bed, and laid on top of him. "Hey."

"Hey." His eyes were still closed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I smiled.

"Bella," Edward opened his eyes, "I don't want you or anyone else going into the woods, or the meadow, until this whole thing clears up."

I frowned. "Alright."

"I'm serious."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and laid my head next to his neck.

"Bella don't be annoyed."

"I'm not annoyed with you. I just want people to go away."

Edward laughed, and put his arms around me. "You want people to _go away_?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know if I do."

"I wish people like the ones who are hunting us would just get a life. Why can't they just go to Wal-Mart and buy a life?"

"Well, first of all, they don't sell lives at Wal-Mart," Edward nestled his face closer into my hair, "and second of all, because some people have it in their minds that they can make the world a perfect place."

"Just look at me, I'm a walking example of imperfection."

Edward laughed again. "I love you that way."

"Well thanks."

"Anytime."

I raised my head. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"This is just fine."

"You want to do this _all_ night?"

"We do it almost every night."

I smiled. "I just wanted to hear you say that."

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella are you even listening to me?" I asked, pulling on a shirt.

Bella pulled the sheets tighter around her. "I could have sworn you said you were going to spend the whole day in bed with me."

Why did she have to make offers like that? I almost gave in.

"I have to go with Alice somewhere, so don't read my mind. It's a surprise." I kissed Bella's cheek.

"I hate surprises." She mumbled, folding her arms.

I laughed, and ruffled her hair. "I'll see you later."

Downstairs, Alice was ready and waiting. "Jasper is going to be here, so Bella won't be alone."

"Good."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Alice decided she was driving, so I got into the passenger's seat.

"So where are you planning this make up honeymoon?" Alice smiled over at me.

"Alaska. I was thinking that we could rent a cabin and stay up there for a week."

"Sounds romantic."

"She's going to love it isn't she?" I loved having a sister with the ability to see the future.  
"She'll be worried about the money, but she'll love it."

"Do you know why I need your help?"

"Duh." Alice rolled her eyes.

"So you don't mind modeling clothes…and helping me picking out an evening dress?"

"No way. The chance to pass up shopping – come on now."

I laughed.

We pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. Alice skipped into the first store, and began grabbing different items of clothing.

"Alice, wait for me." I sighed, and followed her to the dressing rooms.

This was going to be _fun_.

BELLA'S POV

I quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Edward's hoodies. He hardly ever wore them anyways, and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared.

As long as I got by Jasper, I could get into the woods. I was going to find whoever was trying to catch us.

Quietly, I walked down the stairs. I opened the door, and walked down the steps.

"Hey, where are you headed?" Jasper asked.

I turned to see him sitting on the porch.

"Hey, Jasper. I was just…"

His eyebrows rose.

"Alright, I'm going into the woods." I turned.

His hand grabbed me.

"Well at least let me come."

"Are you serious?"

"Edward doesn't have to know." Jasper winked at me.

I smiled. "Alright let's go."

We ran into the woods, and made it to the meadow in no time. Being a vampire was incredibly awesome sometimes.

"This is where the net was." I pointed to the place Edward had stepped.

"Just be careful, there might be more around here." Jasper stepped cautiously about.

I nodded, and took a step, and then another.

EDWARD'S POV

"That one is _definitely_ not Bella." I shook my head.

"Come on Edward, we've gone through at least fifty of these." Alice sighed, and went back in to change.

I turned and looked around. There were other people buying dresses. A mom and her daughter were looking around.

"How about this one?" The mom pointed to a dress.

_This covers up most of the skin._

"No, I don't think so." The daughter walked away.

_I want something easy to take off, especially since I'm going with Jeffery._

I turned back around. That was a conversation I didn't want to listen to.

"Alright, last one." Alice came out.

The dress was long and red. It was strapless, and was very tight. The bottom of the dress spread out along the floor.

"A-Alice, I really like that one." I stood, and looked at her.

"Alright." She high fived me, but then stopped.

"What is it?"

"Oh geez." She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Jasper and Bella are in the meadow."

BELLA'S POV

"Jasper, I'm not seeing anything." I stepped over a pile of leaves.

"Me either. Maybe we should just head back."

_Bella! Get back in the house, NOW!_

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"What?" Jasper came to stand next to me.

"Edward and Alice are on their way back, and they know we're here."

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked over my head.

"What is it Jasper?" I rolled my eyes.

In one thrust, Jasper flung me halfway across the woods.

"Jasper what the…"

I stood and stared. Jasper was standing in the same spot, growling and snarling at a man who had a pistol aimed at Jasper. The man was wearing a floppy hat, and had on a huge overcoat. His hair was flaming red, and seemed to sprout out from either side of his head.

"Jasper!" I ran, and rammed the man into a tree.

The man was quick to get up, and fired. But a familiar person was standing in front of me, his arm stretched out. He opened his fist, and the bullet fell on the ground.

"Should I even ask who you are?" Edward snarled.

The man's eyes widened, and then he…_laughed_. He put his pistol away, and took a step forward.

"You all are vampires aren't you?" He asked, looking from one person to the next.

"What do you want with us?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want _you_ my dear boy," the man turned to face him, "I want the werewolves."


	3. You're So Cliche

Chapter 2

EDWARD'S POV

"My name is Lucas. Lucas Anderson, otherwise known as the Van Helsing of werewolves."

I was standing near the table, staring at his wild hair. It was crazy; it almost reminded me of a clown.

"So what exactly are you doing out in the woods, setting up traps? And why aren't you bothered by us vampires?" Jasper drilled the stranger.

"Well," Lucas leaned back in the chair, "first of all, I believe that there is a werewolf somewhere around here, and I'm going to find it. I figured that it would be in the woods; however, I caught you by mistake."

"But you still haven't answered my question." Jasper sat down.

"Which one, you have so many."

Alice and Bella laughed.

"Why aren't you bothered by us?"

"Oh. Well you see, my father was killed by a werewolf, and so I swore to kill all werewolves. If you don't tell on me, I won't tell on you." He smiled.

"You should stay here." Bella piped up.

"He should?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

"Yes he should." Alice smiled sweetly at Lucas.

"Well only if I'm not a bother. I should be out of here in a week at the most."

"You can sleep on the couch. I'll go get you some blankets and pillows." Alice skipped out of the room, and Jasper followed close behind.

"Bella can I speak to you for a second?" I asked, pointing to the porch.

"Sure." Bella got up, and followed me outside.

"What the hell were you thinking! Going out into the woods! I told you not to go out there, and what do you do, you go out there!" I shouted.

She sat down on the steps. "Edward, cool it. I'm fine."

"I will not cool it! I told you not to do something and you went against me anyways!"

"Edward, you don't always have the authority to tell me what to do." She was standing now, her hands on her hips.

"Yes I do Isabella Swan!" I knew right away what I had done.

She gaped at me. "What…did you just call me?"

"Bella-"

She waved her hand at me. "No, I'm out of here."

"Bella wait, I didn't mean it."

_Don't you dare follow me or I will become your worst nightmare._

I stopped at her chilly words. I watched her run off, and sat down, covering my face with my hands.

BELLA'S POV

Before going to Charlie's, I fed so that I could avoid temptation. Charlie seemed delighted to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He hugged me.

"Hey Dad." I went past him into the familiar kitchen. Edward used to come in and sit down, and I would wonder how someone so beautiful could be in a place so…not beautiful. No, I wasn't going to think about him.

"Did Edward hurt you Bella?" Charlie sounded mad now.

"No, we just had a fight. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Charlie's face softened, and he came over to me. "I'm sorry Bella. Of course you can stay."

I smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

He nodded. "Do you need anything? I was just heading to bed."

"No, no, go ahead." I shooed him away.

When I was alone, I walked slowly up the stairs. I remembered bolting down the stairs, and Edward was there…his kiss made me faint…

"Stop thinking about him." I whispered to myself.

When I was up the stairs, I stopped by the bathroom. So many human minutes, now all of them were gone. Now they were vampire minutes, and sometimes I spent them with Edward.

My room was still the same. It was empty of my things, but it was full of memories. Memories of Edward watching me as I slept, memories of Edward and I cuddling, memories upon memories of us together.

I sat down on the bed, and sighed.

Why were all of these bad things happening? First it was the Richfields', and then we think someone is hunting us. Luckily, Lucas wasn't after us.

Suddenly, I heard music playing softly outside. I went to the window, and saw Edward, standing below, a boom box over his head.

"Oh my God." I opened the window, and looked out.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward looked up with sad, topaz eyes.

"Don't tell me you've seen _Say Anything_." I groaned.

He smiled, and turned down the volume. "I was flipping around on TV once and saw it."

"This is so cliché."

Edward quickly climbed the tree outside my window, and leaned forward so that our faces were almost touching.

"Can I help that John Cusack has very good ideas?"

I laughed. "Aren't you creative enough to come up with something on your own?"

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

"Shakespeare? Come on now Edward."

"I'm sorry, all of the good stuff is taken."

I frowned, and backed away a little. "I still haven't forgiven you."

"I said I was sorry Bella."

"Sorry isn't good enough." I turned to walk away.

Edward leaped through the window, and pinned me against the wall, holding my arms above my head. I could have resisted easily, but I chose not to. He seemed pleased with my decision.

"How about this?" He kissed me gently, and then deepened the kiss.

"Where did you get that from?" I opened my eyes when our lips parted.

"That one was an Edward Cullen original."

EDWARD'S POV

"Are you kidding? Bella how many showers do you need?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, just go do something until I'm done." Bella slammed the door.

"Geez, you'd think she'd be nicer to me now."

_I heard that!_

I went into the bedroom, and pulled my shirt off. I heard Bella humming her lullaby, and hummed along with her.

A shadow went by, and I slowly walked to the door. Lucas was opening the bathroom door, and stood, watching for a second.

"Lucas," I didn't hide the snarl in my voice as I closed the door, "my _wife_ is in there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even realize. Is there another bathroom perhaps?" Lucas seemed surprised to see me.

"No."

"Then I'll just wait." He smiled, and quickly went down the stairs.

I looked at the bathroom door one more time, and then went back into the bedroom. There was something funny about that Lucas guy, and I was going to find out what it was.

BELLA'S POV

_What was that all about?_

_Nothing._

"Liar." Bella pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts before climbing onto the bed.

"Will Charlie be worried?" Edward asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, he'll figure it out." I looked at the book in his lap. The cover was black, with a pair of white hands holding an apple. "What's that?"

"It's called Twilight, it's about some guy who falls in love with a girl, and the guy is a vampire."

"Sounds cool, let me know when you're done reading it."

Edward put the book on the nightstand, and pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lucas is bothering me."

"Why? He seems nice."

"He was trying to look at you while you were in the bathroom."

My eyebrows rose. "Really? His thoughts were pretty clean, he was just thinking about how to catch the werewolf."

"I'm telling you, that guy is a creep."

"You're a creep."

"So are you." He ruffled my hair.

"Don't do that! I hate that."

Let's just say that Edward ruffled my hair a few more times…and we ended up breaking the bed.

EDWARD'S POV

"So Lucas," I sat down next to him as he shined his pistol, "any suspects as to whom this werewolf might be?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Lucas didn't look up.

_Just don't shoot me for almost walking in on your wife._

My lips curled into an evil smile. "I won't."

He looked up. "Won't what?"

"I won't shoot you."

"How did you-?"

"Bella and I can read minds. I won't shoot you, just be more careful next time."

"Of course." He tipped his hat, and went back to shining his pistol.

"So who is this guy?"

"Actually," Lucas laughed, "it's a girl."

"Oh?" I leaned in.

"Here's her picture." Lucas pulled a picture from inside his overcoat, and handed it to me.

The girl looked about the same age as Lucas. She had blonde hair, almost white. She had one green eye, and one brown eye. She looked pretty nice, not the type that would kill people.

"Her name is Amber Hutchins. I believe that she's responsible for a few missing persons cases, and that she came here to hide from me. But I found her."

"So you did. Why do you think it was her?" I handed the picture back.

"Well, when I was hunting in Los Angeles, I came across a werewolf, but I didn't kill it. As I was driving that same night, I saw Amber walking down the street. Her clothes were tattered, and when I stopped to ask her if she needed a ride, she seemed surprised and scared.

"Later that week, I came across her again at a bar. She was quick to get out of there when the sun started to set, and so I followed her home. She went inside her apartment, and later, I found her door broken off its hinges, and when she returned, she didn't seem angry or upset."

"So you're going to kill her?"

Lucas loaded the revolver, and put it into his overcoat. "Yeah."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"I haven't been wrong before." He started for the door.

"You were wrong about us."

He paused, and then laughed. "Nothing gets past you…does it?"

Before I could respond, he was gone. Alaska would have to wait.


	4. Peeping Tom

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

The front door flew open and hit me in the face. I fell on my back.

"Bella! I didn't see you."

I shook my head as two of Lucas stared at me.

"That's okay. I was just looking for Edward." I got to my feet, and brushed myself off.

"He went out just as I did, but I forgot something."

Then it was silent, and awkward. I felt really uncomfortable when I caught Lucas looking me up and down.

_Edward?_

_What?_

_I'm starting to agree with you. Something is off with this guy._

_Should I come back?_

_No I'm fine, where are you anyways?_

_I went to go find this girl that Lucas is looking for. I have to warn her._

_What if she really is a werewolf?_

_I guess I'll find out now won't I?_

"Anyways, I'll just be getting my binoculars. I won't be back tonight." Lucas walked past me.

"Where will you be?"

"I'm going to stay near where Amber is staying. I'm sure you heard Edward and I's conversation, so there's no point in explaining." He grabbed a set of binoculars on the table.

"I did hear."

Lucas stopped, and touched my arm. "Thanks for letting me stay."

I moved my arm away. "Sure."

He smiled, and went out the door.

EDWARD'S POV

I parked the car and went inside the diner. Lucas had told me that Amber worked there in the early morning and late afternoon.

Inside it wasn't too packed. I sat down at the bar, and waited to see her.

Just my luck, Amber stood up from behind the counter.

"What can I get for you?" She smiled.

"Just water."

"One water." She turned and quickly filled a small glass.

"Thanks."

"Sure." She turned and headed for the kitchen. I got up, and followed her, looking through the window. She was alone.

"What are you doing? Customers aren't allowed back here." Amber went to push me out the door.

"Amber, I need to warn you about something."

She paused. "How did you know my name?"

"There's no time, all I can tell you is that someone is here to kill you."

"K-kill me?"

"His name is Lucas, and he believes that you are a werewolf."

She laughed. "Is this some sort of dumb joke? Or a way of picking up a girl?"

I angrily held up my hand to show her my wedding band. "I'm married."

Her smiled faded. "Oh."

_Damn._

I rolled my eyes. "Look, that's beside the point. You need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere." She walked past me.

"You have to. If you don't this guy is going to kill you."

"Alright sir, I need you to step outside, or I'm calling the police."

I looked out the window, and saw Lucas at he bar. "Look there he is."

She turned and looked out the window. "_That_ guy?"

"Yes, that guy. Now is there a back way out of here?"

"Sir, this is getting ridiculous. I'm calling the police."

"Amber don't. I'm serious, this guy is stalking you."

She reached for the phone. "Sounds like you're the stalker."

I slammed the phone back down. "Lady, I'm serious. He's going to kill you!"

"Help, I need help!" Amber shouted.

She dashed out of the kitchen, and I bolted out the back.

BELLA'S POV

"We have to go and get her." I stood up.

"We can't…at least not yet. She didn't call the police, but everyone at the diner is keeping an eye out for me." Edward sat down.

"Well Lucas told me that he was going to stay near Amber's place. What if he kills her tonight?"

Edward frowned. "I don't know. Maybe you should go alone. They haven't seen you."

"Then I'll go."

"But if Lucas sees you, then he'll want to know what you're doing there."

I sighed. "We have to do something."

Edward thought for a minute.

_What could we do…oh! Bella, can you go put on one of my hoodies?_

"Sure." I ran upstairs, pulled on a hoodie, and ran back downstairs.

"Now pull the hood up."

I did. "So?"

"I can't even see your face. You could go to Amber's apartment like that, and sneak her out."

"Alright." I went to the door, when I saw a red truck pull up.

"Who is that?" Edward ran to the door, and looked out. Amber got out of the truck, and ran up to the porch.

"I looked up your address. I need your help."

I opened the door and let her in. She sat down, and Edward and I joined her.

"You were right. After I left, that guy followed me home, and parked right outside the apartment building. He's still there."

"Did he see you leave?" I asked.

"No, I…well I did what you were about to do I guess." She laughed.

I pulled down the hood. "Oh."

"Alright, this is what we're going to do," Edward turned to me, "Amber can stay in Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. When Lucas gets back tomorrow morning, we can tell him that Amber skipped town and that should get him out of here."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Amber, you _cannot_ leave the room, no matter what. Do you understand?" Edward looked with hard eyes over at Amber.

"O-okay."

"Bella, go take her upstairs."

"Alright." I stood, and led Amber upstairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Amber said, close behind.

"Sure. This is the room." I opened the door.

Amber walked inside, and sat down on the bed. "So I stay here?"

"Yeah. Don't make a lot of noise."

"Alright."

I closed the door, and returned downstairs.

"Edward, what are we going to do? Lucas will wonder how we knew Amber was skipping town."

"Don't sweat it, I told him we could read minds. We'll just tell him we heard Amber thinking that she was leaving somewhere."

"This guy is a weirdo." I wrinkled my nose.

Edward laughed, and got up. He stood in front of me, his hands on my hips.

"Edward, we have a guest." I whispered.

"Then we'll be quiet." He smiled.

We turned and went up the stairs.

EDWARD'S POV

Bella had just showered for the _millionth_ time, and was just coming into the bedroom.

"How is Amber?" She asked, dropping the towel to change.

"She's fine. I just took her some leftover food from…you know." I sat down on the bed, and watched Bella search for a pair of pj's.

"Good." She smiled and looked out the window. Then, she let out an ear piercing scream.

I jumped to my feet and covered her mouth. I looked just in time to see someone jump down from the tree. I pushed Bella onto the bed, away from the window, and ran down the stairs.

Whoever it was wasn't thinking anything. But God, were they fast.

_Edward! Did you find them?_

_I'm still running after them._

_Jasper and Alice still aren't back yet…so don't go too far!_

BELLA'S POV

I pulled on some clothes and went to go tell Amber what had happened so that she didn't freak out.

"I'm going to go downstairs. Just stay here." I said.

She nodded, and I went down the stairs. It was getting dark outside.

"Bella?"

The voice startled me. I turned to see Lucas.

"W-what are you doing here?" I backed away.

"I just got back a few minutes ago. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look scared." He came forward.

"I'm not scared."

"You should be."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Don't even think about calling your precious Edward. And don't use your mind either."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill Charlie myself." Amber walked down the stairs, holding a pistol in her hand.

"Amber? But why?"

"Lucas and I just _hate_ vampires. They're kind of our enemies." She stood next to Lucas.

It dawned on me. "You're both werewolves, aren't you?"

"Bingo." Lucas smiled.

"I can kill you…all it takes is one shot." I growled.

"Do you happen to have any silver bullets around anywhere?"

"Amber, I think it's time to stop by Charlie's. If you get my call, shoot him."

I snarled as Amber walked by, resisting grabbing her.

"Now let's…sit." Lucas sat down.

"Let's not. Let's settle this right now."

"I wouldn't if I were you. One call to Amber, and your father is dead."


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews again guys. They're awesome.

I added that part about the book in there to be a smart ass I guess. I love that book man!

Anyways…

So first of all, I hope you all were shocked to find out that Amber was in on it. If not, then just PRETEND like you were. Haha. I think it was kind of predictable for Lucas to turn out to be a bad guy, but who cares?

Second of all, this story will not be as long as Midnight, but I intend to make it decent. Maybe like seven chapters.

Third of all, I'm considering maybe writing more. I'm not sure…because I don't know if you all will want me to, so I'm still thinking about it.

Song things again (I kind of do this more for my benefit…so I remember which songs to listen to.)

By the way…is anyone even doing this? Haha. I'll feel stupid if no one is. It's like, no we're not so STOP FREAKING POSTING IT!

**Prologue** – You Were Meant For Me by Jewel

**An Offer He ALMOST Couldn't Refuse** – Flora's Secret by Enya

**You're So Cliché** – Miss You by Blink 182 or In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel

**Peeping Tom** – Time Is Running Out by Muse


	6. Round One

Chapter 4

BELLA'S POV

"Why are you here? Why are you after us?" I asked.

"Well that whole story about my dad was true. Except he was killed by a vampire – the whole werewolf thing was a cover up. I thought that if you vampires thought I hated werewolves, you would like me. I especially wanted you to like me." Lucas reached across the table to touch my hand.

I pulled back.

"I thought you and Amber were together." I replied icily.

"Well, that was until I saw you for the first time. See if you can remember this." Lucas stood and slowly made his way around the table.

"You were walking out of a store in Seattle a few days ago. You were wearing a light blue tank top; one strap had fallen off your shoulder." Lucas touched my shoulder.

I shot up and leaped over the table. He stayed where he was.

"Your jeans were tight, showing off your beautiful curves. A few teenage boys passed by, whistling and hollering at you. But you just walked past, and I was about to approach you when Edward flew out of the store, and started snarling at the boys."

"Please just go." I begged.

Lucas walked across the room, and touched my neck. I grabbed his hand.

"If you fight back, I'll just order Amber to kill your dad."

Tears flooded from my eyes as he kissed my neck.

"It was you outside the window wasn't it?" I asked, crying.

"Yes, love, it was." He pulled back my strap, and touched my shoulder.

"Please stop, please."

"We're just getting started."

EDWARD'S POV

I lost the guy. I didn't know how it was possible, but I had.

I needed Charlie's help.

"Charlie!" I pounded on the door.

The door opened, and there stood Amber.

"Hello Edward." She pointed to Charlie with a pistol.

"A-Amber. What are you doing here?"

"One move and I'll kill Bella's dad. Now get in here and sit down." She barked.

I went in, and sat down. Charlie was tied to a chair next to the fridge.

"Edward, is Bella alright?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know, I ran after an intruder…"

"She's with Lucas. Don't worry, she'll be alright…I think." She frowned. "I think he kind of liked her."

"You bitch!" I stood.

"Sit back down!" She shouted, pointing at Charlie with the pistol.

I sat down, snarling. "If anything happens to Bella, I will kill you and Lucas…slowly and painfully."

"Keep your pants on." She winked.

"So let me guess, you two are together?"

"Correct, and we're both werewolves. And we hate your kind." She flashed angry eyes at me.

"Come on, let Charlie go."

"So he can go to Bella, I don't think so."

Suddenly a cell phone rang.

"That's me." She smiled and answered it. "Hey baby."

"What? She's fighting back? Kill Charlie?"

In a second, I had Charlie untied.

"Run Charlie, run! Go help Bella!" I screamed. Charlie ran for it, as Amber shot at him.

I grabbed her hands and threw them up in the air, and began shooting the gun. All of the bullets were gone.

"You son of a bitch!" She threw me across the room.

I got up, and leaped at her.

We wrestled on the ground, clawing at each other and throwing punches. She freed herself and ran outside. I looked up – a full moon.

"Say your prayers." She bent over, and began ripping her skin, her clothes…everything. Her skin was replaced with fur, and her eyes turned yellow. She howled, and ran at me.

I grabbed her, and threw her back into the lawn. I jumped on her, and pinned her to the ground.

BELLA'S POV

Lucas threw me into the wall. My head made a hole, and I moved quickly before he could ram me. His yellow eyes stared at me.

"Just come to me Bella." He said, reaching for me.

"No!" I shouted, lunging at him.

I threw him into the couch, and started ripping at his fur. He howled in pain, and kicked me backwards into the table.

He ran at me, and I grabbed a broken chair leg and stabbed him in the ribs. His response was a howl, and then he sent me flying into the sink.

I needed to get him somewhere until Edward got back.

I ran for the closet, and got inside. Lucas opened the door, and I grabbed him, and with all of my strength, threw him in the closet and closed the door. He pounded on the door as I held it. I couldn't hold on for very long.

"Bella!"

I looked at the front door as Charlie ran in, holding a gun.

"Dad! Get out of here, now!" I tried to fight Lucas, who was on the other side, banging on the door, and probably throwing himself against it.

"No Bella, I won't leave you alone." He ran to me, and helped me hold the door.

"Dad, where's Edward?"

"Fighting that girl…what's her name…?"

"Amber!"

"Yeah, her. He told me to come and help you."

"Alright, I have to let him out."

"What!" Charlie looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dad, if he breaks out while we're holding the door, you could get killed. I'm going to let him out, and I need you to go upstairs and stay up there."

"Bella…"

"Dad, just trust me!"

He nodded, and went up the stairs. When I heard a door shut, I let the doorknob go, and Lucas flew out at me, pinning me to the wall.

EDWARD'S POV

Amber threw me into the mailbox, which I picked up, and smashed, over her head. She grabbed me, and sent me flying into the car. Luckily she missed.

"Just give up already!" She growled, running at me.

I jumped out of the way, and, grabbing the fur on her back, threw her over my head.

"No!" I shouted, slamming myself down on top of her.

She flipped me over, and began clawing at me. I grabbed above me, looking for something to throw at her. My hand found a rock, and so I smashed it between her eyes.

Now was my chance. I ran inside, and grabbed her pistol. From my pocket I pulled out a single silver bullet. We all carried one, just in case. If we didn't have guns, we had other ways of using them.

I ran outside, and aimed for Amber's chest. As she ran at me,I stared her down.

(This is really OOC, but I need him to say something powerful.)

"Fuck you." I said, and pulled the trigger.

Amber flew backwards, and didn't get back up.

_I'm coming Bella._

BELLA'S POV

I heard Edward, and grabbed Lucas by the ears. I spun him around, as he clawed out at me, and sent him flying through the front door.

I ran outside after him, and jumped on top of him.

"Now earlier, you wouldn't have any part of this." He laughed, and reached for my shirt.

I slugged him right in the face, and he threw me against the porch steps.

The next thing I knew, he had me around the throat, and held me up in the air with one arm. With the other, he went up my shirt.

I kicked at him, hard. But he just kept going.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edward ran into the back of Lucas with his head, and caught me.

"Edward!" I buried my face into his neck.

"My love, I'm so sorry." He held me closer.

"No!" I heard Lucas stampeding.

"I need you to run upstairs and get the bullet in my-"

"No. This is my fight." I grumbled.

"Be careful Bella." He took one last look, and ran into the house.

I ran at Lucas, and we ran into each other. I wrestled him around, trying to pin him. His eyes were vicious.

Suddenly, I heard a gun shot, and saw that the bullet had gone through Lucas - and landed on the other side of my head.

Edward pulled Lucas off of me, and helped me to my feet.

I socked him in the arm.

"You almost shot me!" I shouted.

"Oh Bella." Edward rolled his eyes.

Charlie came out, holding his gun.

"Are they both dead?"

"Yeah, they're gone." Edward put his arm around me.

"Let's get them buried."

I stayed with Charlie to help him bury Lucas, while Edward went back to get Amber.

"Bella, I'm glad you're alright. But I'm scared for you." Charlie dug deeper.

"Dad, don't be. I have Edward and all the rest of the Cullens'."

"Speaking of which, here they come." Charlie looked up.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Alice ran to me and hugged me.

"She saw Lucas and some chick attacking you, and we had to come back." Jasper joined us.

"Come on, we'll help you clean up." Alice let go.

We had finished burying Lucas when Edward came back, without Amber.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She was gone. Amber is still alive somewhere."


	7. Baby Talk

Chapter 5

EDWARD'S POV

I slowly opened the bathroom door, and saw Bella, in the bath, scrubbing her skin with a sponge. She didn't look up when I came in.

"Bella?" I closed the door behind me.

"What?" She asked, scrubbing harder.

I fought to take the sponge from her. "My love, what are you doing?"

"Washing Lucas off of me."

My eyes widened. "He didn't…_rape_ you…did he?"

"No," Bella teared up, "but he might as well have."

I held her to me. "Don't say that."

"Why couldn't I be ugly?"

I laughed. "Bella, you're a beautiful girl. Men like you, and you can't change that. But from now on, I'm going to keep men from doing this to you."

After Bella stopped crying, I gave her the red dress I had bought her.

"Edward," she wiped her eyes, "it's beautiful. But please tell me it didn't cost a lot of money."

"Bella, my love, we have already been over this." I kissed her hair.

"Where are we going?"

"A candlelit dinner in Seattle. I have a surprise for you."

"You already surprised me with the dress and dinner."

"Well I love spoiling you."

I let Bella go and put her dress on. While she did, I got dressed in the suit I had gotten, and let Alice help me with the tie.

"Ahem." Bella said.

I turned. The dress looked amazing on Bella. Her hair was in a bun on the back of her head, with little wisps of hair framing her face. She hadn't put any make up on, and I liked it that way.

"Bella," I kissed her hand, "you look wonderful."

"You do too." She smiled.

"We'll be gone for awhile." Edward informed Alice.

"Don't drink and drive." She laughed.

I helped Bella into the car, and then drove off.

"What's the surprise?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Wait my dear." I laughed.

"Oh come on." She leaned over and kissed my neck.

"Bribery won't do it."

"Won't it?" Bella took off her seat belt, and kissed from the bottom of my neck, all the way up into my hair.

"N-no."

She laughed against my skin. "Come on."

"Just wait."

She laid her head on my shoulder, putting her arms around my waist.

When we got to the place, I helped her out of the car, and led her down a set of stairs, and opened the doors.

Inside, there was a table set for two, with candles all around. Surrounding us were millions of red roses. Everything was just as planned.

"Wow." Bella whispered. She spun around slowly, taking in everything.

"Like it?"

"Love it." She hugged me.

"I'm glad."

The waiter I had hired came down with two glasses.

"Will that be all for this evening?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead on home." I slipped the money into his hand, and he left.

"What will we drink?" Bella asked, sitting down.

"This." I pulled out a bottle.

"What is it?"

"Aged mountain lion." I checked the label.

"Nice."

I poured us each a glass.

"To you Bella. Thank you for being my wife, and thank you for being so beautiful and so strong."

"To you Edward. Thank you for being my husband, and thank you for being handsome and strong…and for loving a klutz like me."

I laughed, and sipped my drink.

BELLA'S POV

Edward and I talked about everything. We talked about the past mostly. We discussed Mike Newton, and Jessica, and our favorite memories.

"What is the surprise?" I asked, trying to look flirty.

He smiled. "Well, because our last honeymoon was interrupted, I'm taking you on another one."

My eyes widened. "Edward, you don't have to do that."

"Sure I do."

"Where are we going?"

"Alaska."

I smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

Just then, an unwanted visitor stormed through the door.

"You…missed." Amber said gruffly.

"Oh my God." I stood, and Edward stood protectively in front of me.

"Amber, get out of here." Edward snarled.

"Not a chance. You killed Lucas."

I pushed Edward aside.

"What are you doing Bella?" He looked at me.

"This is between Amber and me." I growled, pulling my hair out of the bun.

"You're right." She barked.

I took a few steps forward. "You tried to kill my dad. That's unforgivable."

She dove at me, and we wrestled on the ground. I pulled off my heels, and used one to stab her in the back.

She howled in pain, and tossed me against a wall.

I jumped to my feet, and hiked up my dress. She ran her feet against the ground. And then we charged at each other.

I ripped out chunks of her fur, while she clawed at my beautiful dress.

"Bitch!" I screamed, and socked her right between the eyes.

Shakily, she held me above her head.

"Put…her…DOWN!" Edward took a silver bullet from his pocket, and placed it between his upper and lower teeth.

"Edward, what are you doing!" I shouted.

Then, he spit it at Amber as she ran at him. It hit her in the chest, and she staggered back and forth before dropping me.

Edward caught me, and ran for the car.

"You had a silver bullet the whole time?" I asked.

"I figured if you fought her, it would give you some closure." He shrugged.

"Well it did." I muttered.

"Now then," he sighed, "maybe we can get a little piece and quiet around here.

EDWARD'S POV

"I'm sorry about the dress." Bella looked at the dress, now in shreds.

"Don't worry – it was easier to take off."

She hit me in the arm. "Edward!"

We were lying in bed, our fingers entwined.

"Hey, I heard a girl saying something like that in a store once."

"That doesn't mean _you_ have to say it."

I laughed. "Well anyways, don't worry about the dress. Who cares, I'll buy you another."

"No you won't. The next one is on me."

"If you can beat me to it."

Bella sighed heavily. "I'm done beating people for awhile."

"Me too."

"So is Amber really dead now?"

"Yes Bella." I laughed tiredly.

"Good. We already killed her twice. How many more times would she need to die?"

We heard honking.

"Emmett and Rosalie." I mumbled.

"Let's go see them." Bella tried to sit up, but I twisted her around for a kiss.

"Alright, now we can go see them."

We got dressed quickly and scrambled downstairs.

"Emmett, Rosalie. How was your trip?" Bella asked, hugging each of them.

"Great." Rosalie smiled at her.

"Wait until you hear what happened around here." I sighed.

Bella and I filled the two in on our adventure while they sat there, dumbfounded.

"Geez man, what? You have to get into trouble every day?" Emmett whistled.

"It's not my fault. She's a danger magnet." I pointed to Bella.

"It's not _my_ fault. He's an old geezer." Bella shoved me.

"Well whoever's fault it is...knock it off." Rosalie laughed.

"Well we're going upstairs." Emmett grabbed Rosalie.

Igroaned. "We're leaving."

I grabbed Bella and we headed outside.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Are you up for the meadow?"

"I don't know...isn't that where everything bad happens?" Bella laughed.

We raced to the meadow, and I came out the victor.

We laid underneath the stars, trying to find constellations.

"Edward." Bella sighed happily.

"What?" I stroked her cheek.

"I wish I could give you kids."

I froze, and sat up. "What?"

Bella sat up, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Bella, you know we can't have kids."

"I said I _wish_ I could give you kids."

I just stared at her blankly. "What do I say?"

"Oh Jesus Edward." Bella rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"What?" I threw my arms up. "What?"

"I say one thing and you freak."

"Bella, if you wanted to have kids..."

She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

_Don't even say it._

I laid down next to her. "I'm sorry. I wish I could give you kids too."

"Well we could always adopt." Bella suggested.

I nodded. "We could."

Bella sensed my mood. "Let's save this conversation for another time."

I nodded.

"Bella?" I asked, propping myself up with my elbow.

"Yeah?" She did the same.

"Are you happy?"

She stared at me. "Are you kidding me? Of course I am."

I looked down. "I just...I wish that you could experience human things."

Bella scooted into me, and laid her head down. "Edward, I would rather be with you like this, than live a human life with someone else."

"Don't you want to get pregnant?"

"Of course, but ifI have to sacrifice having kids for you, then it's no contest."

I smiled. "You're amazing."

So we laid out under the stars, and until Emmett and Rosalie were finished, we stayed out in the meadow.

The meadow. It had brought us so many good things, and bad things. Our first trip together was in the meadow. Her blush, her pulse, her breath. The meadow where we ran into trouble countless times. Our meadow.

I smiled as I realized that it would be our meadow, Bella and I's meadow, forever.


	8. Kids In The Sandbox

Chapter 6

BELLA'S POV

I turned the page, and scrolled for more information. There had to be something in their on Lucas or Amber. I needed to know if they had family, or anyone who would want to avenge their deaths. We didn't need some creep popping up.

I was lying on my stomach on a picnic table, my feet crossed in the air. The park was empty, and it was pretty tempting to go and swing.

"My love, _what_ are you doing?" Edward asked, now standing in front of me, his eyes confused.

"I _was_ reading up on Lucas and Amber, until you interrupted me." I sat up, and handed him the pages of information.

"Bella," he dropped them on the ground, "please don't worry your head with unimportant things – then I have to listen to them."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone has to."

"Come on." Edward motioned for me to follow him. "I know you want to swing."

"What, are you going to push me?" I asked, sitting down.

"I'll be gentle." He murmured against my ear.

He pulled the swing back, and gently pushed forward. I looked up at the gray sky – it was going to rain. But it didn't matter.

_Bella would you be very upset if I told you we were leaving for Alaska soon?_

_No._

_Good, because we're leaving tomorrow._

"What!" My eyes widened.

_I already packed for you._

"Edward thanks for giving me some notice!"

He pushed a little harder. "I just did."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

A raindrop fell on my cheek.

_It's raining._

He stopped the swing, and I laid the back of my head against his shoulder.

"I know." He touched my face.

"Edward?"

"What?" He bent down to my cheek.

"You're it!" I tagged him, and ran off.

I heard him laughing, as he ran after me.

I jumped up onto the jungle gym, and ran to the swinging bridge. Edward was on the other side, shaking the bridge with his arms.

I turned, and bolted up the stairs. Then I slid face first down the slide, and Edward met me at the bottom. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and threw me into the sand. By this time, it was raining harder.

He jumped on top of me, and pressed his lips to mine. My hand moved up, underneath his hoodie. He did the same, his hand against my stomach.

As we kissed, a paper floated over my head. I recognized the papers I had printed out on Lucas and Amber. Grabbing it, I crumpled it up.

EDWARD'S POV

"Alright, alright." I agreed, waving my hand.

"Yes!" Bella threw her arms around me, and made a farting noise against my neck.

"Thanks for that." I wiped her spit away.

"I'm just so excited! I get to pay for something!"

"You're excited?" I shook my head.

"Are we almost there?" Bella looked eagerly ahead, her arms still around me.

"Yes my impatient one, we're almost there."

Bella put her Linkin Park CD into the stereo, and turned it to her favorite track. She threw her head around, flailing her arms about.

"I didn't know I was paying for a concert." I laughed.

Bella ignored me. "I can't hold on! To what I want when I'm stretched so thin! It's all too much to take in!"

By the time the CD was finished, we had arrived at the cabin.

"Wow." Bella jumped out of the car, and ran up the hill to where the cabin was.

I got the bags, and watched her run up the hill, and past the cabin. Suddenly she fell forward down the other side of the hill.

"Bella!" I dropped the bags and ran after her. She was rolling down the hill, and landed at the bottom.

When I reached her, she was laughing hysterically.

"You have _got_ to try that." She smiled.

I helped her up, and returned for the bags.

It was a one room cabin with a kitchen and a bathroom. It looked really cozy.

"What do you want to do first? We could sled or ski or-"

Bella's lips stopped mine from moving.

"Let's do this."

I picked her up, and laid her on the bed.

When we came out from underneath the covers, it was dark out.

"Bella."

I had my arms around her, and she was laying her head on my shoulder.

"What?"

My hand moved onto her bare stomach.

"I wish we could have a baby."

Her hand found mine, and rested on top.

"We have each other."

I rested my chin on the top of her head, and looked out the window. Snow was falling outside, adding a little light to the darkness.

A shadow passed by the window, and I jumped up.

"What is it?" Bella pulled the sheets around her.

"Nothing…I just forgot something in the car."

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah._

I pulled on some pants and went outside. I walked around the cabin, searching for whomever the shadow belonged to.

When I didn't find anyone, I went back inside.

"What did you forget?" Bella asked, sitting up.

"I must have brought it in, and left it somewhere."

Something or someone was there. I knew it.


	9. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Thanks again for the reviews!

Who is interrupting Edward and Bella's second honeymoon? What will they do about reproducing? Will Lucas and Amber's deaths stay a secret?

I'm writing a sequel, so if anyone wants to read it…

**Round One** – Headstrong by Trapt or Vampires by Godsmack

**Baby Talk** – Fallen by Sarah McLachlan, World On Fire by Sarah McLachlan, or Bleed For Me by Saliva

**Kids In The Sandbox **– By Myself by Linkin Park or Savin' Me by Nickelback


End file.
